Godzilla: Blood Wars
by The JGbro1875
Summary: Taking place 7 months after Godzilla: Invasion of King Ghidorah, in February around Valentine's day. A mysterious plant monster related to a rose has been roaming around in Japan, meanwhile a mysterious UFO has been discovered under the sea that crashed on earth millions of years ago that seems to be attracted to sunlight, and another Godzilla has been sighted in the meanwhile.
1. The G-Cells of Godzilla

**Taking place 7 months after Godzilla: Invasion of King Ghidorah , this will be a whole different story plot obviously, my first OC will appear in this story. I had spectacular feedback in the last story, and I hope I'll get awesome, or even greater feedback in this one. Hope every enjoys this story, and let me know by the end of this story, I want to know which story I wrote is better, this sequel or the previous one? Also don't forget to review this story, I would really love to read your reviews on what you think of it. Anyways, hope you'll enjoy this sequel and I'll see you later**.

 **4 hours after King Ghidorah's invasion and defeat**

Just 4 hours at night after the battle with Godzilla and his allies against King Ghidorah, people of all the cities where the battle has taken place in are cleaning up all the destruction of the battle just a few hours after the big battle. Construction worker are seen cleaning up all the rubble of the demolished buildings from the monsters. They brought a ton of tractors and bulldozers to clean up all the destruction and all the rubble.

But in one area, one of the workers has found something strange attached to a piece of sharp metal. "Hey! I found something!" He shouted and caught his coworkers' attention and they quickly ran towards him.

"What is it?" One of them said as they went next to him.

"Look what I've found on this sharp medal." He said eagerly and his friends took a close look at it.

"Someone get out a pair of tweezers." He said as one of them reached into his pocker to take out a pair tweezers from his pocket to pick up the strange object from the medal, they took a close look at it.

"What is that?" One of them asked.

"It looks like a scale from a reptile, but I'm not sure hat this is."

Lets just take it to a scientist so he can research." So they took the object with them and they have given it to scientists to research and analyze it to know what it is.

A scientist named Dr. Genshiro Shiragami had researched the strange object, he scanned it with any known reptile that lived in this world, but it was not a match from any of the reptilian species. He discovered that it is radioactive. And then he Analyze the DNA and he discovers what this scale belongs to Godzilla, he was shocked that he had a scale that belongs to a radioactive monster that was causing chaos and destruction throughout all the cities over the years.

They have named the scale, G-cells, they've been testing experiments with G-celss ever since they've discovered them. One day Dr. Shiragami's daughter named, Erika Shiragami has died in an explosion in the lab while working with G-cells, Dr. Shiragami had quickly ran inside to find Erika, and he found her dead on the floor, while holding a vase of roses on her chest, and Shiragami believed that his daughter's spirit had reincarnated to the roses. So he kept them safe in his house.

 **7 months later in February**

In monster island, all the monster has been living in peace ever since Ghidorah has left the earth, but they are fully aware that he'll return someday, it has only been 7 months since he has left. Rodan has been hanging with Anguirus meanwhile.

"Remember that time when we fought that Ghidorah guy, or whatever his name is, do you think he'll ever come back, dude?" Rodan asked and Anguirus nodded his head while his eyes fluttered in annoyance.

"Didn't you hear him before he left? I'll never forget that day when we fought him. He said that he is bringing his own army along with him when he returns." Anguirus retorted as Rodan places his index finger on his forehead while thinking.

"You know, we might not stand a chance against his 'army', Godzilla could barely handle Ghidorah alone, sure we can take him on four against one, but with a guy that can beat Godzilla having an army, that doesn't seem fair to me, man." Rodan said with no confidence in his voice and Anguirus frowned his face.

"No, we can handle his army, Godzilla has never lost a fight before, well only lost once to Ghidorah, but he cold take anyone out." Angurius retorted.

"What if some of the monsters in his army are stronger than Ghidorah, that is a possibility you know." After what Rodan said, Anguirus knew he was right, there could be a more powerful monster than King Ghidorah and Angurius sighed.

"You're actually right, Rodan. I'm actually nervous when he comes back with an army with him...could we just focus on our lives than just his army?" Anguirus told him and Rodan rolled his eyes in irritation.

"You just want to change the subject because you don't want to think about it, right?" Rodan retorted as he raised his scaly eyebrow and Angurius nodded. "Well I agree with you though, come on lets go do something alright?" Rodan said as he gently patted his wing on Anguirus' spiky armor on his back.

"Yeah, let see what Godzilla is doing. He is really fun to hang with. Is he in his cave?" Anguirus asked as he walks along with Rodans who is gliding slowly in the air.

"Hmm...I don't know, I haven't seen him in hours since morning, he's either in his cave, at Infant Island with Mothra, or he's resting under the sea." Rodan replied and Anguirus' eyes glanced up in the air to think.

"Well I hope he's in his cave, if he is then we could play some games with him, if he's with Mothra at Infant Island, then we can't hang with him because Infant Island is hours from here. Same thing when he's sleeping under the ocean. But lets check in his cave though." Anguirus said and Rodan nodded his head and they both went towards Godzilla's cave, it took them a few minutes to get there, Rodan gently lands on the ground as he walks with his feet and kept his wings folded. The two giants enters the dark cave, it was deserted.

"Well he's not here, ugh He's probably at Mothra's Island." Rodan retorted while he rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Hmm...perhaps, how about we hang with Gorosaurus?" Angurius suggested and Rodan nodded his head.

"Alright, lets just leave this cave for now." Anguirus said as him and Rodan walked towards the exit.

"To let you know, I feel like Godzilla's relationship with Mothra is getting in the way with our friendship with him, ever since they both started their relationship, Godzilla has hanged out less frequently with us." Rodan said with a bored look on his face as he walks next to Anguirus.

"Well a guy has to spend time with his own girl, you know. I've heard that love is stronger and more closer than friendship." Angurius explained and Rodan nodded his head while he raised his scaly eye brow.

"Yeah, but Godzilla is our best friend." Rodan retorted.

"Just let Godzilla and Mothra spend time together when they want." Angurius said with irritation filled in his voice and Rodan sighed, but then as they were on the beach, they saw a large reptilian figure come up to shore from the sea, it had a large head, long arms with sharp claws, and large hind legs,It was Zilla.


	2. Zilla's Return

Zilla came to shore while Rodan and Anguirus were on the beach as they spotted him when he reached land. They were also shocked that they saw Zilla came to shore. So Rodan and Anguirus quickly came to him with shocked expressions on their faces as they made it to him, and Zilla smiled and chuckled a bit as he notices them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Rodan and Anguirus, Godzilla's two main guys. So how's it going? Surprise to see me?" Zilla said with a smirk on his face as he spread his arms wide as Rodan and Anguirus' jaws dropped in surprise.

"Sup Zilla! Long time haven't seen you, it's been awhile. How are doing, bro?" As Rodan offers Zilla a hand shake and Zilla gives him a hand shake, same for Anguirus.

"Zilla where have you been all this time? We haven't seen you in years, where were you?" Anguirus asked after he shakes Zilla's claw.

"Calm down guys, it's only been 2 years. I was hibernating, did you miss me?" Zilla said as he chuckles, same as Anguirus and Rodan.

Well, I kind of did." Rodan replied and Anguirus nodded his head in agreement as he smiled excitedly .

"So...Zilla what are you doing here anyways?" Anguirus asked curiously as he grinned and Zilla smiled and chuckles.

"Well...I'm here to see Manda. Have any of you guys seen her?" Zilla asked them and both Anguirus and Rodan both raised their scaly eyebrows in curiously.

"Manda? Why? Wait...What?! Please don't tell me you're in love with Manda. Are you? I think that's why you and Manda were flirting with each other before." Rodan said nervously as he frowns his face and Zilla snickered.

"Well...I've been loving her, we're already in a relationship." Zilla said and Rodan and Anguirus awkwardly stared at each other for a moment and then looked back towards Zilla.

"Well...why didn't you say it before? Have you been keeping it a secret from us?" Anguirus asked surprised and Zilla nodded is head for an answer."Well Godzilla has a relationship too, he's with Mothra." Angurius said and Zilla raised his scaly eyebrow as he tilted his head sideways in confusion.

"Mothra? Never heard of Mothra...who is that anyways?" Zilla asked.

"It's kind of complicating and confusing to tell everything about what she is, but she is basically a giant moth who protects this planet. We've met her a few months ago." Anguirus explained as Zilla nodded.

"I see, I can't wait to meet her, but where is Manda?" Zilla asked and Anguirus pointed to the direction where her cave is.

"She's right over there." As Angurius pointed there and Zilla starts to walk towards Manda's cave until Rodan called for him.

"No wait!" Rodan shouted to Zilla as he turned his head towards Rodan.

"What is it? What do you want? " Zilla retorted with a frowned face as he turns to look at Rodan and Rodan comes closer to grab Zilla's tail to stop him.

"Don't leave us for a relationship, it'll get in the way with our friendship, it already happened to Godzilla, I don't want it to happen again!" As Rodan grabs Zilla's tail with his talons to hold him still and Zilla bares his teeth and starts hissing at Rodan getting ready to bite him.

"Rodan stop!" Angurius said as he pulls Rodan away from Zilla with his mouth. "Let Zilla go to where he wants to go!' As Angurius holds Rodan's foot with his mouth tightly as they both struggle until Rodan stops.

"Alright, I'll stop." Rodan said as Anguirus lets him go and Rodan rested his wings on the ground.

"Rodan, what is your problem?!" Zilla roared but Rodan ignored his question by turning away from him.

"I think I better talk to him while you be with Manda." Anguirus said as Zilla nodded his head

"Alright, I'll see you later." Zilla said and he turned back to the direction towards Manda's cave, Anguirus crawled next to Rodan and sat right besides him.

"Rodan, what is your problem with love relationships? Tell me." Anguirus asked and Rodan turned to face Anguirus.

"I don't have a problem with love at all...it's just my friends will spend less time with us, what if I never see them again." Rodan said as he stared towards the horizon and Anguirus makes a stern look at Rodan.

"What are you talking about? Just because they're in a relationship doesn't not mean we're never going to see them. I don't think you understand what love is, Rodan." Anguirus said and then Rodan raised a scaly eyebrow towards Anguirus.

"What? I know what love is. Love is when a male and a female want to be with each other for as long as they can live." Rodan said and Anguirus shook his head with his eyes fluttered.

"That is not what I meant, I mean how you compare love relationships with friendship. But that is true from what you've said. But love is a lot different than friendship, if you had your own love, would you spend more time with her, would you spend more time with your friends, or would you spend fifty percent each one?" Anguirus asked Rodan and Rodan begins to think about his question for a moment as he looked up to the sky.

"I would spend half my time each." Rodan answered as he turned his face back to Anguirus.

"Well, I would rather spend more time with my mate than my friends, what if she needs you to help her out on something, what if she's in trouble. I would always spend most of my time with my mate if I have one in the future. But I guess it depends on how we are." Anguirus said and Rodan nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rodan said and then sometime later, he started to flap his wings, and then he took off in the air to flies over the sea and Anguirus then started to follow Rodan by swimming in the ocean water right behind him.

"Rodan, where are you going?" Anguirus asks as he swims through the ocean in the sea right behind Rodan.

"Just taking a free flight, just enjoying the world, bro." Rodan said as he sniffed the fresh air above the ocean, and he breathed out smoothly after he sniffed the air.

"Yeah, Rodan there is something I've always wanted to tell you." Angurius said as he swims through the ocean water while looking up at Rodan.

"What is it?" Rodan asked as he down at Anguirus behind him.

"You've always been like a brother to me, it feels like we're both siblings in a way. We're not related at all, but it feels like we are both brothers." Anguirus said as he looks up towards Rodan and he nodded while looking down at Anguirus as he hovers above him.

"Yeah, same here with me, man." Rodan replied.

* * *

Meanwhile with Zilla arriving at Manda's cave, he went inside her cave, it has a large lake inside it for Manda to swim in. Zilla looks around, he couldn't see her. "Manda? Are you here? Hello?" Zilla said as his voice echoes through the cave walls, it was light because of the sun's reflection through the water.

"Manda! Manda!" Zilla continues to call Manda's name, but there was no answer, all he could hear is his voice echoing through the cave. Later on, all of a sudden, Zilla saw something coming out from the water, it made a big splash as it came out, and then he saw a giant snake like reptile, and he recognizes that it was Manda.

"Zilla? Is that you?" Manda asked as she raised her scaly eyebrow as she moves closer to him.

"Yep, it's me. Did you miss me?" Zilla asked and Manda made a grin on her face as Zilla said who he is and then she quickly slithered right besides him.

"It is you! I miss you, where were you all this time, sweetie?" Manda asked as she slowly slithered her coiling body around Zilla.

"I was hibernating, so how are things going while I was gone, babe?" Zilla asked as Manda slithered up to his shoulder.

"Not as good since you've left." Manda replied and Zilla nodded in response as he padded Manda's head.

"I see, well I'm here with you now, I'll never leave you again, Manda." Zilla said and as he presses his nose on Manda's nose as Manda wrapped her long and thin body around his neck.

"Aw, how sweet of you." Manda said as she beigns nuzzles her nose on his muzzle and then Zilla chuckles.

"Thanks, babe. So...what do you want to do?" Zilla asks as they both stopped nuzzling.

"I really don't know, sweetheart. Maybe I can talk about things that happened when you were hibernating." Manda said and then Zilla nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Zilla said.

"Okay then, this is what happened..." Manda begins to tell Zilla all the events that happened when he was gone.

* * *

Later on while it is night at 8:00 PM, Godzilla is about to leave Infant Island to go home in Monster Island, he was getting ready to swim off in the ocean towards the king's home island. "Okay Mothra, I'm leaving home now." He said as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Okay sweetheart, be careful on your way, tomorrow is Valentine's day." Mothra said hovers in the air and waves good-bye and Godzilla stopped and turns back to Mothra and he tilted his head as he raised a scaly eyebrow in curiosity towards her.

"What's valentine's day?" He asked.

"Valentine's day is a holiday made up by humans, it's when someone sends a Valentine's gift to his or her's love." Mothra explained as Godzilla listened very carefully to every word she said.

"Oh...heh, well okay...how do you know all this stuff?" Godzilla asked.

"I know every history about humans. And I'm going to give you a gift right now, because I love you." Mothra said and Godzilla grinned in excitement.

"Well..what is it?" Godzilla asked eagerly and Mothra giggled in humor,.

"Wait here, it's sitting in my cave. I'll be back okay, sweetie?" Mothra said and Godzilla nodded and then Mothra goes flies back to her cave, after 10 minutes of waiting, Godzilla gets frustrated for the wait as he a growls in annoyance, he is an impatient monster, but then he smiled again as he sees Mothra flying back to him as she holds an object that looks like a circle with a symbol that was seen on the necklaces that the Shobijin wear.

As Mothra sets the object, and then Godzilla makes a questioning look on his face as he looks down on the circular object with the Mothra symbol(you know how the Mothra symbol looks like). "What is this suppose to be?" As he looks down at the circular object on the ground.

"It's the symbol of my guardianship, with this, you can have the ability to contact my fairies if you need any help, my fairies are the only beings in the universe that can call me by singing the ancient song to summon me for help if there is any trouble, the ancient song will lead me towards any location to where my fairies are, nobody else can summon me but my fairies." Mothra said and Godzilla nodded as he understand the words that she said to him.

"Okay, what do you want for me to give you?" Godzilla asked.

"You can give me anything." She replied.

"Well...I don't know what to give you." He replied as he turned to the sea.

"Don't worry, you'll give me a beautiful gift." She said with a soothing voice.

"Yeah, I'll see what I'll give you. Alright, I guess I'm leaving now, see you later." Godzilla said and then Mothra nuzzled his muzzle, saying good-bye, as Godzilla nuzzled her back, and then Godzilla turns away from Mothra, and then Godzilla walks up to the sea and started to float in the water as he swims away from Infant Island under the shining stars in the night sky.

 **Sorry for the long wait, there was things I have to do in life, but hey, the chapter is finally here, so enjoy!**


	3. The mysterious UFO

**Warning: This chapter is heavily based on a few scenes from Godzilla 2000, well not exactly the scenes but a little different though.**

As Godzilla swims in the ocean from Infant Island towards Monster Island, he actually passed by the coast near Yokohama, as he was near the coast, somewhere near the coast on land was a small group called "The Godzilla Prediction Network" a team where they study Godzilla on how he lives, eats, interacts with the environment, and with equipment made to track Godzilla's movement. All the members are only 3 people, a man named, Yuji Shinoda is the founder of the team, his daughter named, Lo Shinoda, and a female reporter named, Yuki Ichinose who is trying to take photographs of Godzilla for her newspapers.

As the three are in their van, Yuji's radar detector has tracked that Godzilla has came ashore nearby, Yuji smiles in excitement as he turns to his daughter and says "Lo, Godzilla has come ashore. Are the equipment ready?" And Lo nodded her head as she turns to him. "Excellent." Yuji said eagerly.

Godzilla enters the land of Yokohama, all there is around him is plains and grasslands he sees, he didn't see any living thing around. " Well this place looks deserted...I like it, peace and quiet, that's the way I like it. Nobody here to bother me, it's just me, the ocean, the breeze in the air, and the shining moon in the sky. I could go back to Monster Island, but I actually like it here, maybe I'll spend the night here for once." Godzilla thought to himself, but he is unaware that he is being watched and tracked by the Godzilla Prediction network.

"I wonder where the rest of Godzilla's friends are." Yuji said as he looks toward Godzilla with his binoculars who is 200 meters away from the van and Lo lifted her shoulders and she started to speak.

"I don't know? Nobody knows where these monsters live. Mothra is the only monster that people know where she lives in." Lo replied to her father's question.

I know, it's Infant island, but we're not talking about Mothra, we're talking about Godzilla, mankind's ultimate creation from nuclear weapons." Yuji says, and Yuki wants to take photos of Godzilla for her newspaper, but she wanted to take a closer look.

"Yuji, can we get closer to him so I can take photos of him." She asks

"Why? Well, I suppose we can go take a close look at him, I think he's falling asleep." He replied as he uses his binoculars in a safe distance to see Godzilla lying down on the ground as the ground shakes and Godzilla begins to fall asleep and Yuki sighed.

"I don't want to take photos of him asleep, I want him to be awake." She replied in irritation.

"Are you crazy? I don't want to get to close to him while he is active, he's very dangerous." He said as he continues to stare towards Godzilla with his Binoculars.

"Maybe he won't see us." She said and Yuji slaps his forehead in irritation.

"That's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard. Can't you see that we are in the plains? He can easily spot us. Look maybe we can move in a little closer, okay?" Yuji retorted and Yuji nodded her head and Yuji started slowly drive towards Godzilla as slow as possible to not wake him up.

Sometime later while the team is slowly driving, Godzilla wakes up and gets uncomfortable in his surroundings, he senses that there are living things in the area, he didn't like it, he prefers sleeping alone. He growled very quietly while he sniffs the air. "I smell humans nearby, and I don't like it. Since Mothra is not here, I'm going to kill them if I see them." Godzilla thinks to him self while he gets up from his resting place as he looks carefully around the ground.

"Dad! Godzilla is getting up from the ground!" Lo quickly yelled to her dad with a frightened expression on her face and her father and Yuki both gasped and Yuji quickly hits the breaks and he removes the car keys to turn off both the headlights and the sound of the engine.

Well you've got your wish that he's awake. This is great, now there is a possible chance that we can all turn into ashes by Godzilla's deadly nuclear ray or get trampled on by his feet." Yuji retorts to Yuki and she makes a questioning face.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know. He must have smelled us. I forgot that he has a great sense of smell." She said and Yuji sighed and then he turns to both his daughter and his partner.

"Everyone we must remain silent so he can't hear us, nobody gets out of the van, it's way too dangerous to get out now, don't even open the windows, and don't stand up neither. Just remain seated, and hopefully he won't notice us." Yuji said to them and they both nodded with terrified looks on their faces, they looked out from the window to the direction towards Godzilla

Godzilla sniffs in while he ducks down to get his head is closer to the ground, he follows the scent as he gets closer to the van slowly. A few minutes later, Godzilla spots a vehicle standing there on the road and Godzilla flutters his eyes to see closer. "Is that it? It looks like one of those little machines that the humans ride inside, it looks empty inside it, I'm going to take a closer look." Then Godzilla ducks down more until he gets into a crawling position, and he gets his scaly snout closer to the front window of the car to look inside, he breathes heavily as he looks inside. Yuji and the others gives a horrified look on their faces while Godzilla sniffs around the van, making the van shake.

Then suddenly Yuki accidentally takes a flash photo at Godzilla's face and Godzilla quickly flinches as he rubs his eyes. "Ah! My eyes! What was that? That's it, now I'm mad!" Godzilla then roars loudly at the van making the windows break open while the people inside it scream in fear, Yuji then quickly turns on the van to start driving away fast as possible. "I knew they were in there, I've got you now!" Then Godzilla slams his claw to the van, but they were luck enough to avoid being squashed by his giant hand as they drive away. Godzilla then stands up straight and then roars at the van and begins to walk quickly to them.

"Dad! Drive faster, he's following us!" And then Yuji looks at the mirror to look behind the van as he sees Godzilla trying to catch up on them, and then he starts to drive faster and then he realizes that he's heading towards a city of Yokohama, he didn't want to risk for possible destruction in Yokohama tonight so he turns away from the direction towards the city of Yokohama. Eventually he sees a tunnel to hide in and he quickly enters in it.

Godzilla then stops and looks around in the ground, he didn't see them and then he started to sniff for a moment, he didn't smell them neither. "Damn I lost them, I can't believe they got away from me. I could've atomic breath their asses." Godzilla thought to himself. "That's it, I'm coming back to Monster Island. I think Mothra already knows what I just did." He then turns back to the coastline and heads towards the ocean.

Back with the group. "Dad, is he gone?" Lo asked her father and he turns to her.

"I don't know, I'll drive the van outside to take a peek." Then Yuji slowly drives the van out of the tunnel and stops outside, he looks around, he didn't see him at all, he was gone and then he took a deep breath and exhales it out in relaxation. "Yes, thank God he is gone." And then he weeps off sweat from his forehead with his shirt. And then they began to drive back to their homes.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ocean near the coast of Tokyo, a submarine expedition team was exploring under the sea, they were inside of what they thought was an underwater cave under the ocean, they reached the end of the cave, but they were seeing something that they didn't recognized in the cave, the cave ceiling was shaking, and it seems to be attaching away from the ocean floor, like it was floating up towards the surface of the water.

As if it was floating up to the surface, the expeditions team were terrified as they saw it float up to the surface, as the giant rock made it up to the surface, the submarine expedition team went up to the surface to see what it is, when the people got out of the submarine they were both frightened and curious about the giant rock that floated to the surface, then they decided to call the G-force to report it immediately.

Half an hour later, the G-Force has finally arrived, they went close to the giant rock in their boats. And then the ship then begins to flip into a vertical stance, the G-force workers slightly panicked as the ship flipped into a vertical stance, right under the shining moon in the night sky.

"What the hell is that thing? No rock in this world can float like that!" One of the investigators said in a slightly frightened toned.

"You know, this could be a UFO." Another Investigator said and the others lifted one of their eyebrows in shocked.

"A UFO?! This looks like a giant rock which came from under the ocean, instead of looking like a giant strange spaceship from outer space to invade this planet." One replied as he points is index finger towards the giant floating rock.

"It could be disguised as a giant rock, you never know." The investigator said and surprisingly he was right, it is a UFO that looks like a giant rock, most people would agree with his theory about the giant mysterious rock floating on the ocean water.

In 6:30 A.M, many police and the G-force crew started blocking this area of the sea from fishermen, because this giant mysterious figure could be dangerous and harmful, and they don't want to risk any lives for it. And now it has been confirmed that the giant mysterious figure is a UFO, but as of now, it has unknown origins on how it came to Earth. Many scientists are trying to come up with theories on how, when, and how long it's been on Earth.

A half an hour as passed, as the sun came up, the giant rock then appears to be floating in the air, the engine of the UFO started, people nearby had screamed in fear and starts to run away from the giant flying rock, but then surprisingly, the G-force realized that the UFO didn't start to cause destruction, it was just flying around in the air like it is looking for something, but people know so little about this UFO, why and when has it come here to the Planet Earth.

And eventually, a monster has popped out from the sea in the coast of Tokyo, the G-force pilots in the chopper then started to worry even more, the monster that just came out from the ocean looked a lot like Godzilla, except the dorsal spines looks much more larger and sharper, the roar sounds different as well. And then the pilots then turned to look back at the UFO and saw that it was heading straight towards the monster. They were curious why, then they called up the Military to hold their fire not to attack the UFO and the monster, they were interested on how they would interact.

The Godzilla looked curiously towards the UFO as he made a quiet growl. The UFO stopped as it went close to the Godzilla and the Godzilla kept staring at it as he slightly bared his teeth, he didn't know what the UFO wants with him, then he made a battle stance in case there will be a battle between them. He didn't like that UFO, and he doesn't know what it wants with him.


	4. Battle with the UFO

The strange Godzilla continues to glare at the UFO with a battle stance, ready for a fight, and suddenly, the UFO shoots a large beam from the side and strikes Godzilla's back as he screams in pain as he almost stumbles. Then the giant rock figure flies towards at the Godzilla in high speed and rams into his body and knocked the Godzilla on the ground.

* * *

The G-force crew are watching the battle, they were sure that this Godzilla fighting the UFO is a different Godzilla than the one that was attacking their cities for years. Although this one is the same color scales that are charcoal black and dorsal spines are white, but this one seems slightly less bulky, it has larger and sharpe dorsal spines than the other's, it's teeth are more serrated, a longer snout, and shorter in height..

"There can't be another Godzilla! How could it be possible!?"

"Well it's right in front of us...I wonder what the UFO wants with it."

"It is still unknown if the UFO is a threat to the planet."

"If it is a threat to us, what weapons should we use against a massive ship that can fight a Godzilla?"

"We'll just have to give everything we got, unless we come up with a plan."

"A plan will do, let us just see what will happen in this battle, and tell the G-Force crew to hold their fire for now!"

"I'm on it, sir!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the battle just starting between the Godzilla and the giant UFO disguised as a giant boulder. The Godzilla releases a battle cry as he is ready to battle. But suddenly, the UFO shot a powerful beam from the side which actually forced the Godzilla to fall on the ground as he screeches in pain. However the Godzilla manages to get back on his feet rather quickly, and then the Godzilla's dorsal spines began to glow as he begins to unload a powerful blue energy beam known as the atomic breath at the UFO, the beam strikes the UFO, which forces it higher in the air and then then it falls on the Earth's surface. The atomic breath seems to partly remove the disguise, which reveals to show steel beneath the rocky disguise.

The mutant dinosaur gave off a glare towards the UFO, he had just realizes that he is facing a UFO, at first he was fighting to defend himself, but now that he realizes that it's a UFO, now he is fighting to protect his home planet, he knows that this UFO is a threat to the Earth. But then unexpectedly, the UFO shoots out a massive beam towards the Godzilla, the beams makes an explosion as it makes contact with the Godzilla's chest, he roars in pain and agony and then collapse onto the ground and winces in pain. But after a few moments, the Godzilla makes it back up in his feet, he has gotten more angry after he gets up. He shoots the atomic breath a second time towards the massive UFO, but the UFO dodges the beam in time. The UFO prepares to shoot another beam, and the Godzilla shoots a third atomic breath towards the UFO, the UFO's beam and the atomic breath had made contact with each other, after a few minutes, the beams end up causing a massive explosion which separates the UFO and the Godzilla away from each other from the battle. The UFO landed on a large lake and the Godzilla crashes into a few buildings.

The Godzilla finds his right arm injured after the explosion, and he winces as he slightly moves his right arm. He holds his right arm as he struggles to make it back to his feet, after he returns on his feet he glances around if he can spot the UFO, put it was no where to be seen. The Godzilla is exhausted from the battle, after a few minutes of searching, he decides to give up and begins to trot over to the sea for recovery.

* * *

After the battle, the area of the city that the battle took place in is completely destroyed. As always after a giant monster attack, citizens help clean up the area so the construction workers can rebuild the structures that are completely demolished and to modify damaged structures.

At the G-force HQ, Commander Aso became very frustrated with all the monster attacks that has been going on for years. "That's it! I can't stand so many attacks from those monsters!" He gave out a groan in frustration. "The first monster attack was the first Godzilla that attacked Tokyo in 1954, then the Rodan attack in 1956, and then decades later, another Godzilla appears again, along with a giant Angilosaurus and another Rodan, and now a third Godzilla and a UFO pops out of nowhere. It just gets worse and worse, so many lives have been lost, many have lost their homes, jobs, and even family. It's time that we finally put an end to these giant monsters once and for all." He said in determination.

"But sir, what are we going to do, we used military equipment, and it didn't work, we tried to lure them away, and it didn't work. But then Mothra was able to convince the second Godzilla and the other monsters to never cause destruction in our cities again. Do you think she can befriend the third Godzilla and convince it not to attack us." A crew member explained with a nervous tone in his voice.

The commander went deep in thought for a moment and then said "That could work, but I really do not want to allow another Godzilla roaming around! I'd rather exterminate it than letting it live, these Godzilla's are giant, mindless, destructive, monsters. And what are we going to do about the UFO?" He went into thought again, and suddenly an idea pops out of his head as his eyes lit up. "I got it! We can create a gigantic weapon that will be powerful enough to fight against the Godzilla and the UFO!" He said in excitement, but the rest of the people in the room gave him surprised stares.

"But sir, it'll take years to complete it, we don't know what these monsters are capable of!"

"What other choice do we have? Do we just let them destroy our cities while we watch them and do nothing? People are dying because us, we created these monsters, with the exception of the UFO, and now we are paying for our mistakes!" The commander said with a stern look, he takes a sigh, and the stern look on his face has fade.

"You actually have a point," He takes a sigh "What are your ideas about this weapon?"

"Ah yes." He pauses and rubs the back of his head as he in in thought. "This weapon will be a giant robot, it will resemble Godzilla, it will be more powerful, more agile, and has speed. It will be called: MechaGodzilla." Most people gave a slow nod, while others gave a 'not sure' look on their faces.

"Hmm...that could actually work, but I'm afraid it could take 2-3 years for it to be complete."

"I doesn't matter, I'll do whatever it takes to keep our people safe."

* * *

 **5 Hours later at Monster Island**

Godzilla takes a walk through the tiny forest compared to his size while stomping on multiple trees on each step with the sounds o branches cracking, leaves falling, and loud thumps as they collapse on the ground can be heard but he can care less about them. He sniffs the air and releases a very loud sigh of relaxation. "What a beautiful day in Monster Island. Clean air, a warm temperature, birds chirping," As he looks at a flock of birds flying away in fear. "and a sunny sky." His sly smile turns into a frown. "I hate it, it should all be destroyed!"He roars and and he charges his atomic breath, Anguirus notices Godzilla's roar and quickly trotted towards him in a rush.

"Godzilla, calm down! You're getting carried away again." Anguirus shoves him back and holds on to his shoulders, Godzilla soften his face and discharges his atomic breath and slowly takes a deep breath, he starts to sit down on the ground, same with Anguirus.

"Sorry, sometimes when I see this kind of scenery, I have this feeling that I should destroy it, even though this our home, it's been going on for years. And every time this happens you or Rodan has to calm me down." Anguirus chuckled at his statement and Godzilla tilted his head. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm already used to calming you down, you have to control it, and if we're not here, you could destroy Monster Island and we will have nowhere to live." Anguirus said with a look of concern, and Godzilla strokes his head.

"I know, I'll try my best next time, hopefully it won't happen, thanks for calming me though." A sly smile grew on Godzilla's face and Anguirus puts his claw on his shoulder.

"Anytime, what are friends for, where will I even be if I never met you?" Anguirus asked and Godzilla shrugs his shoulders.

"I have no idea." Godzilla then glances towards the see and notices a large object floating towards the island, Godzilla then growls and bares his teeth, Anguirus noticed his face of anger and he gave a look of concern, he looks towards the direction where Godzilla is facing, and he gasp and his eyes widened. He sees a the large object as well.

"What is that?" Anguirus asks as he turns to Godzilla who is still looking towards the object.

"I don't know and I don't like it, lets go check it out!" He then gets back up on his feet and signals Anguirus to follow him which he obeyed to do.

They both trotted quickly to the beach to take a closer look at the object, they noticed it has dorsal spines, looking similar to Godzilla, only sharper. The object finally reached shore and it revealed to be the Godzilla that has combat with the UFO earlier that day, Godzilla's face of anger quickly changed into a extremely shocked face, he dropped his jaw, he gasped very loud. Anguirus slowly backed away with a terrified look on his face while seeing two Godzillas staring face to face and eye to eye with shocked expressions on their faces.

 **I'm finally back! After months of not updating, where have I been? I'm sorry if this isn't much but I did my best. Life was killing me, and I'm finally back!**


	5. Zillon

Godzilla and the other Godzilla stares at each other while a shocked Anguirus was looking at the two giants. There was an awkward silence for a while, but suddenly, Godzilla angrily bares his teeth and growls fiercely at the other Godzilla.

"Who are you?! Did you come here to take what's rightfully mine as king of the monsters? How dare you oppose me!?" Godzilla roared, the Godzilla gave him a confused look like he doesn't know what he means.

"King of the monsters?" he replied, "What are you even talking about? I have no idea what's going on here." the Godzilla replied back.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know why you're here!" he exclaimed and the Godzilla shots another confused look.

"What?"

"You're here to challenge me, you wannabe freak! You want to dethrone me and become King of the Monsters! Well I'm not letting some phony-little freak to take my place!" he angrily said, the Godzilla's confused look changed to an enraged look at what he called him, that made him angry.

"Oh so you're gonna start name calling? How about I call you a stupid-asshole freak of nature!? Huh? How would you like that!?" he retorted which shocked both Godzilla and Anguirus, but Godzilla shook that off and growls.

"That would be disrespecting me, pal! So how about fight this out okay?" he suggested,"If I win, you get off this island and find somewhere else to stay in, and if you win you get to take my place as king." he explained, but the Godzilla gave an unconvinced look.

"I don't feel like fighting right now." he retorted.

"Are you a coward then?" Godzilla said as he started to snarl at him. The Godzilla was quickly taken aback at his response.

"No I am not a coward! One. I just got into a fight with a UFO, I injured my left arm here after the battle. And two. I would never back down from a fight." he excused himself. Anguirus shot him a look of interest.

"A UFO?" Anguirus replied in an unbelief tone.

"Yes a UFO! What do you expect? A giant robot or something?" he said sarcastically. Anguirus grunted as he rolled his eyes.

"So what you don't want to fight me to become King of the Monsters." Godzilla spoke up, and the Godzilla shook his head.

"No, I'm not a monster. I'm dinosaur for crying out loud! And what species are you?" he points his claw at Godzilla who gave him a questioning look.

"Me? I'm a Godzilla that's it. You're not a dinosaur, have you seen yourself? You're a giant monster like me and Anguirus here" He pointed towards the giant spiked kaiju

I'm not a monster, I'm a Godzillasaurus. You are the most unusual dinosaur I've ever seen in my life." he commented which Godzilla shot him a confused look.

"I'm not a dinosaur, actually I'm a nuclear radiated dinosaur if you ask me. You too, to be exact." he responded, but the Godzilla shot him an annoyed look with a groan.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not a monster. I'm a freakin' dinosaur!"

"Have you looked at yourself lately?"

"Look, boy if you starting to pick a fight on me or something, then its on!" The Godzilla cracked his giant knuckles and cracked his the spine if the back of his neck. And let out a loud and terrifying roar which can be heard from miles away. "Bring it!" But somehow, Godzilla's face has showed no fear towards his opponent, and no hesitation when he roared back. Anguirus, however decided that he should back off from the radioactive monsters and decided to sit down and watched the scene like it was his favorite show on television.

"You think you're so tough? Uh...what is your name anyways?" he scratched his scaly head in curiosity.

"You can call me Zillon, and I'm going to knock your spikey-reptilian tail until next year!" he roared and instantly swung his tail towards Godzilla's skull. Unable for him to react, Zillon has successfully connected the maneuver, causing the monster king to stumble backwards, but is able to keep his balance. The Monster king then stomped his foot and charged at the other monster, pushing him to the wall of a mountain and pinning him against. Balling his fist and rapidly punching his lower jaw, causing Zillon to grunt and growled in pain until he was able to block the next blow by catching his fist and shoving him away from him.

"Is that all you got, big shot?!" Zillon roared, trying his best to intimidate the monster king, but the King showed no intentions of backing out from the battle. "I bet you can't do this!?" Zillon shouted, his spines has glowed a bright shade of orange and red, and a few moments later. A massive, powerful energy beam has shot out of his mouth and hitting his opponent straight in the chest and knocking him down to the ground. Godzilla winced in pain, clutching into his chest which has smoke coming out from the blast.

Growling in anger, refusing to let such a wannabe to take his place, so he quickly got up from the ground. "Is that what you call a powerful Atomic Breath? Buddy, I have plenty more on what's coming at you're sorry little behind!" he then shot his blue atomic breath, Zillon reacted quickly and moved from the energy blast's path. Godzilla attempts to hit him with another atomic ray, but Zillon ducked down and rolled out form the blast, and also jumped up from the blast aiming from his feet. Godzilla's frustration start to grow, and quickly fired another blast, unfortunately for Zillon, his reactions weren't quick enough this time to dodge the next energy beam, which blasted into his face. Knocking him to the ground holding how to his face, unable to see what's coming, Godzilla walked over to his fallen opponent, and reached down and wrapped his left arm around his neck, forming a headlock.

"Who's the king?! Tell me, who's the king right now!?" Godzilla shouted towards his struggling opponent, who was trying to break out from Godzilla's submission, but has no strength left to do so, but he doesn't not quit that easily fortunate for him.

"Not you, that's for sure!" Zillon harshly replied with a smirk, still able to talk but his voice sounding raspy as he was being choked by the headlock, when he finally bit onto Godzilla's wrist, causing the King to roar in pain. Making the headlock break off and Godzilla trying to break out of Zillon's bite, so he bites down by his neck, which also made Zillon to let go of his bite and screamed in agony. Godzilla's bite force is much stronger, due to him being larger in scale and bulkier, and has more muscular strength. But also in this epic monster battle, Zillon has proven to be much faster and agile than the King himself, able to dodge some of his atomic rays and has very quick reactions.

Zillon somehow, was now able to break free from Godzilla's monstrous bite, and the push him off. And then jumped in the air and landed on his whole body in Godzilla's chest, making a huge collision and making a thunderous crash onto the ground, causing the earth to heavily shake, to cause many rock slides from mountains and tress to collapse to the ground. Zilla was now on top of Godzilla, baring his teeth, he punched Godzilla's face rapidly for a long period of time, but eventually, Godzilla finally pushed his smaller counterpart off of him and he tried to get up when Zilla hold on to his neck but he forced him off again and completely came up on his feet.

Godzilla lets nobody to defeat him, he took so many blows to the face from Zillon, but he didn't let that bring him down. That is how he's proven to be the most powerful monster on earth the world has known for since the year of 1954 when his father targeted Tokyo which was over 60 years from that. "Alright now it's time to finish this!" he then charged his energy spines until he blasted a very powerful atomic ray. Once Zillon has gained his consciousness, he had no idea that Godzilla's famous Atomic Breath was about the blast him until next week, once the blast hits him, was thrown to the ground by the force and hit the side of another mountain, which caused a great collision. Groaning and grunting in pain, Godzilla was half unconscious from the blow, unable to know what is going on around him, Godzilla walked over to Zillon, and victoriously stomped his foot on his chest and let out a roar filled with pride.

"That is what happens, when you mess with the king!" the was now deciding whether he should let this...disgusting, poor excuse for a Godzilla live or die. Godzilla smirked, and then trying to do the final blow, but then his arm was blocked, he looked towards on who has blocked it, and it was Anguirus.

"Godzilla, I think he's had enough, I think you should let him go," he said as he is holding on to the King's arm from ending this mysterious Godzilla, Godzilla rolled his eyes and grunted as he blows smoke from his nostrils.

"Says you! He's insulted me! And taunted me and believed he really stood a chance against me."

"But look, he has no idea who or what he is, he thinks he is just a normal dinosaur, just like how we used to be. Well, at least for me, but you get the point!" Anguirus explaining all the excuses about why Godzilla should not kill and end his life.

"But he still insulted me!"

"He was just trying to defend himself from a big bully like you!" he exclaimed with an angry tone in his voice, Godzila eyes slightly widened.

"Me? You're calling me a bully?" Godzilla's anger starting to rise, but Anguirus is not showing no sign of fear, no matter how strong Godzilla can be compared to him.

"You heard me the first time!" then Godzilla's brain has snapped, baring his teeth and growling in anger, he raised both of his arms in attempting to grab Anguirus. But out from nowhere, a certain radioactive Pteranodon has landed himself between his two best friends from fighting, both flinching in surprised as their unexpected friend came to break the fight.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What the heck is going on between you numbskulls all of a sudden?" Rodan shouted, Godzilla and Anguirus then turned away from each other and crossed their arms and growled in frustration, "How did this happen?" asked Rodan.

"Well he started it," accusing the Angilosaur, Godzilla pointed his clawed figure towards the spiked armored monster.

"I did not!" he snapped back towards the Monster King. "I was only trying to keep him from killing this Zillon dude after a fight." Anguirus explained, and Godzilla placed two of his giant clawed hands on his skull in frustration.

"He insulted me, he deserved death!"

"Nobody deserves death, not even that psycho, evil-scumbag, King Ghidorah!"

"Oh you mean that dude over there who is out cold?" Rodan pointed his wing towards the unconscious Godzilla who is lying against the wall of a mountain, covered with multiple scars, bruises, which has blood coming out from his injuries. But there still seems to be signs of breathing, indicating that he is not dead after the battle.

"Yeah, we could just be friends with this guy by moving him into a cave and recover him from this brutal battle that he's had with Godzilla." he stated, Rodan couldn't agree more, but Godzilla's facial expressing is saying otherwise.

"You're kidding me? I consider this guy scum, he is just as bad as King Ghidorah, he doesn't deserve no right to stay in with us!" he commanded his friends to let him kill his fallen opponent.

"Well, right now he is injured and wounded terribly, maybe we can let him stay in for the next few weeks and then when he gets all better, we can all let him go out on his own with no hard feelings against us." Rodan stated, Godzilla aggressively shaking head as a no for an answer.

"What!? I'm not letting this bag of filth sleeping on my island!" he roared, but his friends glared back at the king showing no remorse.

"He is staying, whether you like it or not," Anguirus said, then Godzilla groaned in defeat and turned away to walks slowly back to his cave.

"Fine then, but keep him away from me so I cannot make his pain even worse, do you understand?" he warned, Rodan and Anguirus rolled their eyes at Godzilla act of king, ever since he became king, he's been a large pain on their tails by bossing them around and bullying them to do stuff that he wants them to do just because he is their leader.

"We understand, your majesty." Anguirus replied sarcastically as he blew smoke from his nostrils, "Now c'mon, help me lift this guy up so when can carry him to my cave. Are you going to help, Godzilla?" he asked, Godzilla rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders as the group lifted the badly beaten Zillon. Godzilla reached down his defeated opponent, and grabbed both of his arms, as Rodan used his talons to lift the tail, and gently placed him on top of Anguirus' back. who will provide the most support. It does seem painful, concerning that Anguirus' shell is covered with spikes, but Zillon's extremely tough skin and scales shouldn't be able to get very pierced so easily.

Anguirus carried Zillon towards his cave, with Godzilla and Rodan assisting by making sure that Zillon doesn't slide off from his back. It all wasn't too hard for them. as they all show no signs of struggling. About like 10 minutes later, they've finally arrived towards their destination, finally placing Zillon on the cave floor as he's still out cold from the battle with Godzilla. Wow, Godzilla really doesn't play around in fights, he can break other monster bones due to his physical strength, tear his opponent's flesh and leaving deep gashes with his sharp teeth and claws, and leave severe burnt marks from his devastating signature move, the Atomic Breath. That all proves that Godzilla is a fearsome, and brutal fighter, making sure everyone knows that he is 'The King of the Monsters'. Heck, even his friends in monster island, such as Rodan, Zilla, Baragon, and Gorosaurus wouldn't dare anger and attempt to fight him at any time or cost.

But surprisingly, Anguirus shows no fear towards Godzilla, no flinching or showing no sign of fear whenever Godzilla snaps at him and gets angry, making Anguirus fearless and a strong willed monster. "Okay then, as long as he doesn't piss me off or anything, then we're all cool, if he does annoying me, then I'm kicking him out of my island. **Literally.** " he stated as he exits out of Anguirus' den and moves on with his life, probably to take a nap or something. But Rodan remained by Anguiruis as they stared down at the injured monster.

"Wow, Godzilla really has been cranky these days, wonder what's bothering him lately." Rodan suddenly spoke after a long silence since the monster king took a leave from the den.

"I could ask the same question, my friend." Anguirus replied,

"Well, I guess I got to go do some stuff, you know, like flying around, and troll with Godzilla you know," Rodan snickered as he thought of his pranking that he always does on Godzilla, which he really finds it amusing, Anguirus playfully rolled his eyes with a sly smirk.

"I wouldn't recommend it if you continue that, eventually you might end up like him here if you continue." he replied as he pointed at Zillon's unconscious body, laying on the cave floor.

"Not to worry, Anguirus; I do this every time, and he hardly ever touches me."

"Just warning ya', pal." he said as he began to lean against the giant cave wall, Rodan stretched his wings and spine before he began to lift himself of the ground.

"I don't feel like trolling with Godzilla today, not with a mood he is in right now. Well, I'll figure out on what I can do with myself, later Anguirus." he flew out from the cave with great speed as like he almost completely vanished. If it wasn't for Rodan's flight speed, then he'd been in the same position as Zillon right now after all those pranking and trolling he does to Godzilla over the years.

After hours, it has finally turned night, with the moon high above the sky. Feeling tired, Anguirus' eyelids felt heavy out of sleepiness, before he does, he decides to take one last look at Zilla for the night, he is still surprised he is still out cold through the rest of the day. Anguirus placed his head on the ground and finally stirred as sleep, same for the rest of the monsters of the island. Still wondering, worried, and exciting on what will be his adventures with this mysterious Zillon, who is his new roommate, you could say.

* * *

 **Finally! After almost a year without updating this story, I've finally finished the next chapter. I am TERRIBLY sorry for the long wait, but hey, here it is! Still a bit disappointed that its short after the long hiatus, but its finally done! And yeah, I had so much stuff to cover up in life, and other worries, but I still made it with this story after the story. Don't worry, I will try to work on the next chapter, probably tomorrow. The next chapter will DIFINATELY not come out as long as this one did. Well, enjoy this new, disappointingly short chapter. Feel free to critique and review this, you can follow or fav this if you want to stay tune for more!**


	6. A New Threat: Part 1

In the next sunrise, the spiked colossal dinosaur, who calls himself, Zillon, had finally awoken from his sleep. As he came to his senses, he felt a sharp pain in his muscles, bones, and the rest of his body, feeling like he crashed down into Earth from space like a meteor. He groaned and growled in pain, he tried to force himself on his feet, once he pressed his gigantic foot on the surface, he went limp and collapse on the cave floor, letting out a scream from the tremendous pain he is currently in. Trying to recall what has happened in the day before, he remembered being in battle with a monster that calls himself, 'the King of the Monsters'. He scowled as his memories came to him, if he sees Godzilla one more time, then he will get a taste of his own medicine. Until he hears a voice calling out to him.

"Oh hey! You're finally awake!" hearing that voice caused to sharply turned his head towards the one talking and saw a quadrupedal, large-spikey reptile staring back at him as he entered the cave. "So how're you feeling?" he asked as he walked closer to him.

Zillon ferociously growled in anger towards the unwanted guest and then shouted, "Where is he!? Tell me where he is!" making Anguirus flinch in surprise at his outrage, "I need to teach that bastard a thing or two about messing with me, he will regret it!" he growled and sneered, making Anguirus sigh.

"You're too hurt to even fight right now, after what he's done to you yesterday. You'd get your tail whipped anyways if your are in 100% condition to fight anyway." Anguirus replied, then Zillon furiously punched the wall hard, leaving a large crack in the wall.

"I'll show you who's going to be hurt right..." he was cut off as he winced in pain as he tried to stand up on his feet once again and fell back down on his belly, making Anguirus shook his head in disapproval.

"You're a stubborn and brave, I'll give you that. But if I were you I'd at least let myself recover until you're fully recovered from your injuries." he said as he sat down beside him, Zillon kept on his scowl and turned his head from him trying to ignore him, "You have a lot of potential, I can tell that you have a good heart. It seems that you'll never back down from a fight. No matter how much you get injured and severely beaten, you will never show any fear towards your enemies." he complemented him, Zillon growled in frustration.

"Whatever, smartass." he rudely retorted, despite Anguirus' complement about his strong-willed behavior. Anguirus frowned at his response and quietly growled.

"Hey, you need to control your language there." he snapped back, "One of the most important things about here is to learn some respectful manners. And there is a lot of what you don't know of, Zillon." he said which has gotten Zillon's attention and his scowl to quickly fade away, he slowly turned his head to look at Anguirus.

"What do you mean there is a lot I don't know?" he asked, his voice sounding both very demanding and curious. Anguirus smiled, he thought he would never get Zillon to cooperate or at least to talking about certain things.

"Well, you did say that you're a dinosaur, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, can you tell me what you have remembered before you have first awoken from your long nap?" he asked the question which caused Zillon to have so many thoughts inside his head. He seemed to have a panicked and trouble expression which cause Anguirus to get a bit anxious, but he managed to have kept his very serious stern expression.

After five minutes which have felt to him like half an hour and he had this strange look on his face which Anguirus couldn't tell what he is thinking. Zillon briefly inhaled which means he was finally ready to speak, "I-I actually don't remember much at...all," he struggled to speak as he tries his hardest to regain his memories, "But I do remember that I was with my uncle, Gojira, before this massive meteor crashed down into this planet from the sky. It has caused a huge explosion, fire started to spread and then everything went...black. Until something woke me up from the bottom of the sea and I actually lost control of myself because I was scared of what has happened to me. And I actually feel very large than what I have felt before." Anguirus widened his eyes of the name, Gojira being mentioned in Zillon's tale of memories, Zillon took notice of Anguirus' strange shock.

"Gojira?! You're uncle?!" Anguirus went deep into his thought without even knowing his surrounding, he kept on saying the name Zillon over and over inside his head until he gasped in realization of who Zillon is while Zillon was looking at the spiked kaiju like he needs mental treatment, "I know who you are! You're Zillon! Gojira's nephew and the cousin of Godzilla! I've always knew that your name sounded familiar and it is." Zillon looked freaked out from Anguirus' sudden excitement, he tried to crawl away, but his wounds slowed him down.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, sorry that we have not been properly introduced, but I am Anguirus, a friend of your uncle's." he frequently shakes Zillon's claw in a fast paste until he snatched his claws away from him.

"I don't remember you from what I've remembered." he wiped his claw and crossed his arms, "And how do you know Gojira?" he demanded.

"But I saw you when you were just a hatchling, you were the size of a small boulder, do you remember?" he said, but Zillon slowly shook his head with a stern expression, "Look do you even know what you are now?" he asked, and he got the same response, he sighed in disappointment and sadness, "Look, Zillon. I don't know how to say this, but..." he tried to think of the good words he need to say to not cause some confusion, "Uh...you're...not a dinosaur anymore, I'm afraid." Zillon raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what he is saying and he continued, "There was this...nuclear bomb testing in the middle of the ocean and...it took some effect on you. It has mutated you to become enormous, frightening, and destructive. If you don't believe me, then you can go take a look at yourself through the reflection of the water to see what you have become." Anguirus pointed his snout towards a source of water that has crystals shining light from under the water, making it a beautiful sight inside the cave.

Zillon tried to get up on his feet, when he was about to fall, Anguirus caught him before he hit the ground and assisted him towards the water, Zillon then tried to look at his reflection and sees a monster. Zillon widened his eyes, he didn't remember looking like this before. He sees that he has grown a lot, he notices the massive spines on his back, "What happened to me?" he asked as kept on denying in his head that this isn't happening, hoping that this is just a nightmare.

"It was those creatures called 'humans', they've set off a bomb that has caused disturbance from your sleep, I'm afraid that you won't be put back to rest anymore, I'm afraid and neither am I and the others who live on this island. All we have left is each other and we all have to fight off any threat that will come in our way and stick together until the end, we're all like a big family, and I hope I will never see the day when I lose them. I'm sorry I have to say this, but it was necessary." there was a flow of emotions, Anguirus looked saddened and contained the tears in his eyes. Zillon was just going through so much thoughts inside his head, his tail curled around his body as he laid his palm on his forehead. Zillon has no words left to speak after Anguirus' explanation, Zillon turned away from the spiked-giant.

"I think I need to think this through," that was all he said, and nevermore.

There was silence for a few minutes, all that could be heard as the dripping water from the cave ceiling, the birds chirping from outside, and the chilling wind blowing through the chilling morning atmosphere of Winter. "Well, I guess I should leave you alone here for a little bit longer until you feel like talking, I would love to know more about you since you're new here." Anguirus said as he stood up and began to exit out the cave entrance.

Zillon turned around to look at Anguirus, his expressions seemed to be blank, no frown, no anger in his eyes, he was just looking. Zillon turned back around and curled up in his body and slowly closed his eyes for more rest. His body is still in pain from the injuries that Godzilla inflicted on him.

* * *

A few hours has passed, Godzilla was just sitting down on the beach, staring across the sea, it is now noon, with the sun shining high in the sky. Anguirus heard stomping behind him, he turned to see Anguirus walking to sit beside him, "Hey, Godzilla, how're you doing?" he sat beside him, there was no response from Godzilla.

"Is there anything on your mind, Godzilla?" there was still no response from the king.

After a few long minutes of silence, with just the wind blowing in their faces and the sounds of waves and splashing of water from the ocean, Godzilla finally spoke "I feel...a disturbance, I'm not exactly sure what it is, but...I don't like it." he calmly said while he kept his eyes an the horizon across the ocean. Anguirus slightly widened his eyes.

"Do you think King Ghidorah came back for revenge?" he asked with concern in his voice, Godzilla shook his head without looking at him.

"No, it's not Ghidorah, it feels like there is extreme radioactivity coming from Japan. Like there is a new presence of a monster being mutated, but I could be wrong." he explained, Anguirus took some interest on the subject.

"Yesterday, Zillon did mention that he has battled a UFO before you two had fought. Do you think that UFO could be involved in what you've said?" he curiously asked, Godzilla went into thought for a moment and stared back down at Anguirus while nostrils blew out hot smoke made of nuclear energy.

"It could be, but I'm still not sure. But how can UFO's be radioactive? They're flying spaceships right?" he asked, Anguirus nodded in response, "Well, maybe there is something else out there, and I want to find out what it is."

"What should we do? Should we go over there and check it out?"

"Sure, my thoughts exactly. Lets bring Rodan and Gorosaurus along with us, just incase we need some assistance." he said as stood up on his feet. A thought came to Anguirus' mind, he didn't invite Mothra to come along with him since she is the guardian goddess from Infant Island to protect this planet.

"And Mothra?" he asked

"What about Mothra?" he looked at Anguirus with a stern expression,

"You didn't invite her in, she is the protector of this freakin' planet after all."

"I think we can handle this without her, I don't need a guardian goddess to help us, we can handle ourselves. I mean I just destroyed that wannabe yesterday, broke most of his bones and you have to babysit him from now on, its an automatic win as long as I am with y'all."

"But I thought you like Mothra, you know, since you could spend more time while fighting along side with her."

"I do, but I don't want her assistance right now. Believe me, you got me right here, its a win-win!" he responded, "Now go get Rodan and Gorosaurus over here." Anguirus did what Godzilla ordered and walked away from the beach into the forest of the Island.

"Hey Anguirus!" a voice called to him up from about, and he saw Rodan gliding down towards the ground next to him, "Hey bud, so how's the new guy doing? Is he holding up?" asked Rodan, Anguirus sighed.

"He's a bit grumpy, but he has a good heart. He just realized what he I has become. I don't know how he will interact with Godzilla, but I could tell that he holds a grudge. But I will not let anymore backlash happen again between those two, I'd hate for those two to get involved in more trouble. They could end up destroying this entire island if they keep this up." he responded, Rodan didn't seem surprised at Anguirus' comment on Zillon.

"Yeah I figured, if I got beat up to a pulp by someone I hate, I would want to get some good ol' fashion revenge by killing that guy who took me out." Rodan starts nibbling on his wings using his sharp beak to get rid of any parasitic mosquitos off from sucking his blood.

"I could understand that, my friend, but hey, Godzilla told me that to get you to help us check something out, he is feeling a strange presence in Japan. Are you in? I'm also about to bring Gorosaurus along with us." he asked, Rodan eagerly nodded and flapped his wings until he starts floating.

"Count me in! It's been awhile since we've done this!"

After getting Gorosaurus to join in with them, they finally met up with Godzilla. Anguirus was walking towards the king, with both Rodan and Gorosaurus following up from behind. "I've bring these two along, Godzilla. Should I explain to them what's going on?"Godzilla shook his, "No, I insist on telling them myself, but thanks for your offer." Godzilla turned towards the other giant reptiles, "Guys, I've been feeling this strange presence. I don't know what it is, but all I know is that it has something to do with radioactivity. And I need all of you to help me find out what it is, are you guys in?" he announced as he kept on his very serious face full of stern and authority, both the giant pterosaur and dinosaur looked at each and then back at their leader and nodded in determination.

"Lets do this!" Rodan exclaimed and Gorosaurus couldn't agree more, Godzilla smirked and nodded.

"Alright then, lets go!" Godzilla shouted and they all began to cross the sea towards the radioactive source in Japan.

* * *

Hours has passed until it hits nighttime, at Yokohama, the largest city in Japan, counting the population of citizens and most populous municipality of Japan. The city's defense force has detected an earthquake beginning to strike the city, its not major which they're thankful for. It has caused some minor damage throughout the city, like broken windows, a few accidents, and other minor damages. Thankfully the small earthquake did not cause any deaths, which has only lasted for one minute and a half.

Dr. Shiragami, who was devastated about the earthquake, immediately he goes out of his house to check the garden house, and he wasn't happy with the results. It was a complete wreck, all the glass has shattered out which has must've fallen on the plants inside, but that wasn't what he was worried about, he kept a red-beautiful roses inside which he believes is contained by his daughter's spirit.

He enters the garden house and looks around to find the rose. After moments of searching, he found the rose, lying in a pile of broken glass. He gasped in terror, trying to come up the fastest way he can help to save her life. And then one solution came to mind, the G-cells. He noticed that recent studies of the G-cells have said that they have quick regeneration, it can heal an entire wound in just minutes. He knows where they keep the G-cells that was recovered by the incident that happened months ago so he quickly exited the garden with the roses, he rushed towards his car, he check his pockets for the car keys. Once he found them and he struggled to hold on to the right key, but he managed to open the door and he took a seat as he gently set the roses beside him and took off towards the laboratory.

Once he arrives to his destination he rushes inside with the dying roses to try to fix her, he got into a room that appears to be his office, he retrieved the G-cells, and he looked into the microscope. He inserts the G-cells into the needles to mix the plant cells with the G-cells. Once he finishes with the experiment and mixes the cells, he waits, but nothing happened, but he heard a voice calling out to him in a demanding manner.

"Shiragami, what are you doing here? This place is shut down, no one is allowed inside at the moment. I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to escort you out." a security guard said as he attempts to place his hand on Shiragami's shoulder to drag him out from the laboratory, but he slaps his hand off of him.

"Wait! You don't understand, I have to make sure I saved my daughter's life! " he pleaded for the guard to let him stay, but the guard ignored his request.

"I'm sorry, sir but the rules are the rules, and we all have to follow-ahhhh" the guard was cut off as he fell down in the floor, he was being dragged so fast that Shiragami couldn't tell what got a hold on the guard's leg. While the guard was being dragged out of the room, he managed to get a hold on thr door frame and shouted "Help me!" he was then dragged out of sight.

Shiragami then panicked, he looked through the drawers to find some kind of weapon to defend himself from any danger, he grabbed a blade and held it out. Oblivious to him, a large vine-like creature crawls out from one of the vents behind him, and then grabs a hold onto Shiragami's leg. He let out a scream a quickly slices the vine which splattered some kind of green acid. More vines came, but were cut to pieces from the blade.

The vines then escapes from the room, Shiragami tried to follow them but there was nothing in sight, it was quiet. No sign of the guard neither, Shiragami sighed with irritation and wiped sweat off his forehead with his sleeves.

"What is it with all these strange giant creatures coming out of nowhere all of a sudden, it's like Godzilla caused a curse on us since 1954. There's this UFO coming out from the ocean that could be centuries old, a possible second Godzilla awakened, and a giant three-headed dragon that came down from the sky a few months ago. What a strange world we live in. I just can't wait until they finish this Mecha-Godzilla project they're working on so they can take care of threats like Godzilla."


	7. A New Threat: Part 2

After three days of Godzilla and his three buddies traveling through the sea. They've finally settled in the coast near Yokohama, Godzilla looked up at the sky to see the sun shining high in the sky. It seems to be around the time of afternoon according to the sun's position in the sky. Godzilla may not be fond of the peace and nature but he did enjoy the fresh air that it gave him. The King looked over the city of Yokohama in the distance; which could be about 20 miles away from them. This would be a perfect time to cause destruction upon the city and cause the many meaningless little lives of humans to scream in terror and die getting fried to a crisp by his atomic ray or getting trampled under his giant feet as he makes earth shaking stomps around the city. Godzilla smiled menacingly at the thought of that. But he knew there was a reason why he was here and he is clueless of why, but he feels the need to find out what attracted his attention to Japan.

"Godzilla?" Rodan's voice interrupted his train of thought, he simply turned his gaze towards his winged friend, "Why are we here again? This better be worth wasting 3 days of my life traveling through the freakin' ocean so all of you could catch up." the pterosaur continued, Godzilla sighed.

"I still really don't know, but I have a feeling that it's close," Godzilla said as he gazes at the city of buildings and sky scrapers in the distance, his friends followed his gaze as well, "It feels like its leading us to Yokohama over there in the distance. At least we've got the boring part out of the way by swimming through the sea, and now we all get to terrorize this place until we get what we're looking for." he smirked at his best buddies.

"Well count me in! Its been awhile since we've done this." Rodan said.

"Me two!" who bounced in excitement and he joined by Godzilla's side.

"Anguirus"?

"Sure, as long as we don't stay out here for too long, I'm already exhausted from all that endless swimming." he said, but however a thought came to his mind, over the last few months since they have met Mothra and their last encounter with King Ghidorah. Mothra has always been saying to him and the rest of the group that violence and destruction does not solve anything. He began to have second thoughts whether they should wreck havoc upon those who dwell in the city of Yokohama, but these are the same monsters that has killed his best friends and turned himself into a giant freak of nature. But then again, there are also those who are good in heart and would care for any creatures' life, according to Mothra.

Yet, he never even knew how a human being lives in their own daily lives, all he knows is that they all live in this large structures that he and his friends always blow up all the time and how they travel around with those small vehicles around these cities. Maybe he has gotten them all wrong all this time and it was just a huge misunderstanding. He cursed to himself due to all the confusion, he might have to ask Mothra for any info she knows about those human beings once he gets home.

"Anguirus?" Godzilla called out which broke his train of thought.

"Huh? What?" he gazed towards him with a confused face.

"Its no time to be daydreaming, we have to get going, pronto!" the monster king said with assertiveness, Anguirus blushed in embarrassment in response. But then he got into thinking that he might have to share his folks on what is on his mind.

"Hey guys?" he called out to them as everyone stopped right as soon as he called, they glanced towards him with dazed looks, except for Godzilla who had an annoyed expression.

"What is it, Anguirus? This better be quick so spit it out."

"Um...don't you think that some of these humans might be, uh, how should I put this?"- he stopped to try to find the right words, -"Friendly and Innocent?" he gave them a nervous smile, afraid of what they might think of him now after he said it.

"And why are you bringing this up?" Godzilla asked plainly.

"Well, remember when Mothra told us about how not all human being are cruel and evil?" he asked, Godzilla nodded but then motion him to go on and continue explaining, "Ok then, I just have this sudden feeling that we might be doing too much to them."

"And what do you mean then?" he immediately asked with annoyance and aggression.

"I'm meaning that we should just stop killing too much people! Okay!?" Anguirus snapped back, Rodan and Gorosaurus instantly flinched in surprise at his outburst. Godzilla although had the same reaction but quickly broke his state of shock into frown.

"So you're telling us to stop killing people?"

"Yes! No! I don't know! But maybe Mothra might be right here, I mean think of it! We are giant destructive monsters and they are so puny compared to us. Do you blame them for attacking us all the damn time we come here to mess with their lives!? And that is our own freakin' intention, to destroy their home and take some of their lives? What if we're all small and puny and we have giant-sized humans arriving to Monster Island and ruin everything we have? Maybe some humans can be nice and actually cares about the world besides themselves." he said with full of reason, Godzilla and the others doesn't seem to fathom his reasoning and had dazed looks. Godzilla just continue to frown towards his oldest friend with disappointment.

"You're not making sense!" he retorted.

Rodan then moved his beak close to Gorosaurus' ear and muttered, "Looks like we have a Mothra 2.0 in the house," the two snickered and Anguirus glared at the two idiots to ceased they're laughter, he growled in annoyance towards the immaturity. He then refocused his attention towards Godzilla who hasn't even moved and stood there like a statue since Anguirus said the words he had least expected.

"I'm actually surprised Mothra didn't turn you into her. Cause ya know, you and her and all." Rodan said to Godzilla who is still in a daze, but shortly he regained his senses. Godzilla clearly ignored Rodan's comment as he gave Anguirus a stern glare as he glared back.

"What is wrong with you?" he snapped, "Do you know that you're talking about the same monsters that destroyed my family!?"

"We are your family," Anguirus snapped back, not showing a bit of fear towards the towering king, "You have us, we are your family. I've been friends with your father as long as I can remember. And I agree with Mothra's reasoning about the need of peace in this world, she's you're mate and you should side with her."

"I don't need to agree with everything with her!" his voice showing a bit more aggression this time.

"Well you should!"

"You don't have control over me," the king protested as he starts to growl down towards Anguirus as he does the same.

"Yeah! Ever heard of 'opposites attract', buddy?" Rodan added and immediately yelped as Anguirus gave him a ferocious growl as soon as he said that with Rodan backing away in fear, "Yeah sorry I said that." he said as Anguirus rolled his eyes.

Gorosaurus just sat there silent, watching the argument between Godzilla and Anguirus. He always disliked getting into conflicts with the ones he is close to, so he'd rather stay out of this. As he continues to stand aside, something in the distance has caught his eye during the argument. He couldn't see it clearly due to the blur from the bright sun in the sky, but he could tell that it is a flying object in the sky, but it looked strange. He also noticed that it is getting closer meaning that it is heading their way, feeling a sense of panic and weariness so he tried to breakup the dispute between the two giants.

"Can you both just stop this stupid argument already? I think we have company coming from straight ahead!" Gorosaurus stepped forward and tried to point his tiny forearm to the direction of a mysterious flying object flying towards them. But he failed to gain their attention as they continue to bicker towards each other.

It has already arrived before he stopped them, it stopped just hovering up above them and casted a large shadow over them which caught all the monsters attention. They looked up with baffled looks and stared up at it in awe. So can this be the source that Godzilla has been feeling?

"That's the UFO that Zillon has battled before!" Anguirus exclaimed, knowing that this mysterious spacecraft cannot be trusted. However, the UFO was just floating in the air above them, not doing any direct attacks. Like it was waiting for one of them to make the first move, Anguirus couldn't quite make out what its planning to do to this world. But Anguirus didn't like it one bit, he figured that this UFO is the reason why Godzilla can sense it. But how?

Rodan and Gorosaurus just stared at the flying object with confusion not knowing what to do and also admiring the sight of it. Godzilla however, scowled towards the UFO, was this some kind of trick? This kind of felt like the situation with King Ghidorah all over again. This could be a possible invasion, but somehow. This UFO wasn't the only reason it attracted Godzilla to the mainland; there is another presence that isn't in this city that he had also felt. There was something out there besides this UFO and it also had a sense of nuclear radiation.

Then suddenly, the UFO fired a canon beam straight towards Godzilla. Unable to be quick enough to react, the beam blasted him square in the chest. The force of the blast was strong enough to force Godzilla off his feet and collided to the ground with an earth shattering shake. That sudden action of the UFO surprised the rest of the group as they all had baffled looks towards the spacecraft. Man that's got to hurt him, a stream of smoke rising over the wound from where he has been hit as he groaned in pain. Godzilla immediately clutched onto his chest in pain, nothing has never been able to drop Godzilla to the ground this quickly.

Godzilla looked up towards his companions with a look of anger and pain, "Ugh, don't just stand there you idiots! Help me out with this thing!" he shouted for them to flinch from their frozen state as he continue to clutch onto his wounded chest. Gorosaurus was first to charge in for offense with a loud roar, as he was nearing his target, he prepared to jump up to the hovering UFO. He leaped up towards the UFO, however he got hit in midair by the same energy blast it had used against Godzilla. He got hit pretty hard and he got knocked away in a pretty far distance, he almost looked like a rag doll as he was being thrown. As soon as he crashed, it looked like one of the most painful landings Rodan and Anguirus has ever seen, landing on the back of his neck until he flipped backwards to land on his belly. He hasn't moved since he stopped, which worried his fellow monsters.

Rodan gasped with a hint of shock and anxiety, "Gorosaurus!" he then shouted, fearing for what has happened to one of his closest friend, he instantly flew towards his fallen friend. He gently landed beside his injured friend to check if he was okay. The pterosaur placed his ear over the heart so he can feel any pulps through his chest to make sure he is still alive. And with a sigh of relief he felt a small pulp, meaning that Gorosaurus was instantly knocked out unconscious by the force of the impact.

He also noticed that there was a very large burnt wound in the upper part of his chest where he got hit that still had smoke coming out of it. Rodan cringed as soon as he laid eyes on it, he could've been killed if he wasn't very lucky. Gorosaurus might have to lay down in comfort for a few week until it heals. Anguirus rushed besides them with a look of concern spread across his face.

"Is he alright?" he asked.

"I don't think so," he stated as he continues to look down at his injured ally without making a bulge.

Anguirus looked back towards Godzilla to see that he is back on his feet and clashing with the UFO as it dodges all of Godzilla's atomic rays he throws at it, "Go help Godzilla to take that thing down, he looks like he is not going to hold on for much longer, that beam has really hit him hard, I don't even know if he can really handle another. And I'll stay here to guard Gorosaurus."

Rodan looked at Anguirus with confusion, "And who made you the leader?"

"Just do what I tell you, he needs help over there, now go!" he shouted back only for Rodan to shot back a dumbfounded look. But he did not protest, instead it there was a moment of silence, the only thing that can be heard is the battle between Godzilla and the UFO in the background. After the long pause which felt like it lasted for hours, Rodan broke the silence when his expression changed to a look of determination with a nod.

"You can count on me, buddy."

Anguirus gave him a look of approval, "Just try to avoid the beams, you don't want to end up like Gorosaurus."

He chuckled, "Ha! I always dodge those beams, thanks to my speed. I know what I'm up against, it'll be a peace of cake. All I have to do is dodge a couple of beams and get a few hits in to wear it down."

"Don't get too overconfident, Rodan." he gave a stern look, "That beam was strong enough to knockdown Godzilla in a single strike and it had almost killed Gorosaurus. Just be careful with that thing, we don't really know how powerful it is and what it is capable of doing. Understand?" Anguirus gives him a look of worry, Rodan began to feel nervous about this new foe.

But then he puts on a look of determination and confidence before took off from the ground and glided towards the battle. When Rodan arrived at the scene he quickly flew towards the UFO with a diving kick which has successfully connected while the UFO lost its balance and control of its flight while it flew towards the ground but regained control before it hit. It charged the beam and shot it towards its the pterosaur.

Rodan barely dodged the deadly ray, the tip of his wing was only inches away from getting hit by the energy beam. That energy beam can be so fast, it can really be shot from out of nowhere even when you expect it. From out of nowhere, a blue atomic ray has been fired from below which hit the bottom of the UFO, now it has really lost control of its own flight. It began to drop from the air and when it dropped, it was an earth shattering crash which caused the ground to shake.

Rodan looked down towards the attacker to see Godzilla looking angrily down at the fallen UFO as he clutched onto his chest with a burnt scar. And thanks to his G-cells, it is already beginning to heal, but clearly he is still in pain after that beam has struck his chest.

"You deserved that bitch! You don't mess with me or my friends!" Godzilla roared down at the UFO, he looked up towards Rodan who had a look of relief and shock, "Thanks, Rodan! It needed that distraction, I don't think I would've made it through by myself." he continue to pant and clutched tightly on his upper torso in pain. Rodan flew down besides him with a look of concern.

"Are you okay? That looked like it had hurt."

"Of course it did!" he retorted with a hint of aggression in his voice which Rodan responded with a flinch in fear, but Godzilla expression softened to an exhausted look, "Sorry about that, I'm just pissed about this sudden encounter. And don't worry about me I'll probably feel better by tomorrow."

Godzilla looked towards Anguirus to see he was checking up on Gorosaurus who is lying motionlessly on the ground. Godzilla had a look of concern, fearing for his friend. He walked towards them with Rodan following close behind. Anguirus noticed the approaching pair from behind, he expressed a worried look towards Godzilla who is clutching his chest in pain.

"Godzilla, are you alright? That beam hit you hard."

"I'm fine," he quickly retorted, he then turned his focus upon the unconscious body of Gorosaurus, he noticed the large scar on his upper part of his chest, "Is he going to be alright?"

Anguirus looked down at Gorosaurus with a sorrowful expression, "He's luck that he survived, it could've killed him if it had been worse. However the UFO began to recover from the ground as it slowly floats high into the air. It has caught the monster's attention toward it, they had panicked and surprised looks on. But they took a defensive stance if it decides to have another round with them. But thankfully it decided to retreat from the group as flew elsewhere into the coast of Japan, the monsters breathed a sigh of relief, however, they know very well that they might encounter it again someday.

"I wonder what its doing here, is there an alien invasion or something?" Rodan thought out loud as he stares into the direction where the UFO retreated.

"None of us know what it is or how it even got here but most importantly why its even here." Anguirus stated.

"Should we go back home then?" Rodan asked with confusion, Godzilla sighed before he gazed down at Gorosaurus.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Rodan. Gorosaurus is unconscious and too injured to swim through the ocean at the moment, I guess we're all stuck here for awhile now." he said with his voice filled with a mixed of disappointment and dejection. Rodan just hung his head down with sadness and Anguirus sighed in a similar emotion.

"So what do we do now?" the spiked kaiju asked with a sorrowful tone.

Nobody responded to the question, instead there is a long uncomfortable silence between them. What should they do now, they're now stranded in an uninhabited area near the City of Yokohama. Their friend is severely injured with possibly a broken spine assuming to how he landed. So much has happened in these recent months, a giant three-headed dragon from outer space has came to invade the planet Earth but has been stopped by the Godzilla; with the help of his friends and Mothra who they recently met. Four days before they encountered a possible relative of Godzilla; who was hostile towards the stranger and assumed he was challenging him to dethrone him. And the next day, he felt a very strange force that was coming from Japan which takes them where they are right now.

Rodan and Anguirus continued to have their depressed expression across their faces, Godzilla's expression just had a look of frustration as he silently growled, he won't tolerate his comrades to admit defeat and easily give up when the fight is far from over.

The king of the Monsters is not one to easily give up and probably never will, he would die trying to get what has to be accomplished. "We can't just stand here and act like a bunch of sorry weaklings, we have to keep moving forward. What We have to find a safe place around here to hide in. No doubt that those humans will be sending their military forces and bug us, so we have to be fast." he stated as he broke the long silence. As arrogant and selfish he can be, he can be an excellent leader. His leadership is one of the main reasons they made it out victorious over King Ghidorah a few months back.

"But what place do we go? What if that UFO comes back to attack?" Rodan asked.

"Then we'll just fight back, that UFO is not our biggest problem. The thing that concerns me the most is Gorosaurus' well-being. The guy is lucky to be alive after that crash and I don't want any casualties through this mission. Understand?"

"Then how will we come back to Monster Island?" Anguirus stepped in with the conversation.

Godzilla sadly sighed, "Sadly, I don't know. We might have to wait until Gorosaurus is fully healed from his injuries. I don't even know when he will heal. It could be weeks." he regretfully announced. He gazes over his two oldest friends, he could clearly see the exhaustion and sleepiness in their faces. Their bodies seem slumped as they waited for his next orders, he couldn't say he blames them for being in this state after traveling through the sea from the island for three straight days with no resting or napping. Godzilla looks towards the sun which is about to set in the horizon; which means that night is arriving soon. This is the perfect time to get some shuteye so the rest of the gang could be up and healthy by the next day. And then he can probably find out what the other energy source is coming from.

"Alright guys, lets get moving. It is turning night so we can all rest until the sun will rise." he said as he stared off into the northeast direction at Mount Fuji in the distance. "There could be a cave somewhere around Mount Fuji, that's the best place I could think of where we can stay in for the time being." he said before he turned towards Anguirus," Anguirus, you and I will carry Gorosaurus on our little trip there. Rodan will fly up to make sure we are heading the right direction." he said, Anguirus and Rodan glanced at each other and then nodded and did what they were told.

* * *

Everything has went as planned, Godzilla and Anguirus kind of struggled to lift up the dead weight of Gorosaurus, but it wasn't anything too hard. They also avoided human inhabited areas such as Yokohama so they won't cause too much panic among the humans and so they can avoid being ambushed by their military forces. It took them more than two hours to arrive at Mount Fuji. The sun had eventually set and the sky was completely dark blue with dozens of shining stars and a bright moon shining among the stars.

Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan were all extremely worn out by all the traveling they have been through. They honestly don't how much longer they can handle it. As they stopped near the volcano, Rodan uses his night vision so he can spot any cavern nearby; unfortunately there was no luck. Godzilla glanced at the opposite direction for anything, but still nothing. Fortunately, Anguirus managed to spot a cave close to them after awhile of searching.

"Hey, I found one!" he called out as he pointed towards it. Godzilla smiled with relief, which was probably the first time he smiled in days.

"Thank God for that." he muttured to himself, "Alright folks, lets move in there and then we can finally all go to sleep." he said. When they arrived at the cave, Anguirus and Godzilla gently laid Gorosaurus at the far corner from the entrance. Rodan immediately went fast asleep next to a cave wall.

Godzilla and Anguirus then glanced at each other after they set up Gorosaurus. To Godzilla's surprise, Anguirus gave him an apologetic smile. "Godzilla, I'm sorry about that argument earlier before that encounter with the UFO."

"No I should be the one to say sorry, I was the one who started the argument after all." he said with a hint of remorse in his voice, "Lets just put it all behind us, we should get to sleep now." he said which Anguirus nodded in agreement.

As they went to their sleeping spots, Anguirus remained awake after sometime, thinking about everything that has happened as he stares out at the night sky outside the cave entrance . He thought about Zillon back at Monster Island, curious to know how he is doing and how he is interacting with the other monsters in the island. Eventually, he let his eyelids close as he curls his tail around his body and slowly fall asleep.


End file.
